Calamity
|statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |eyes = Dark Brown |mane = Orange-Yellow |coat = Brown |accessories = Black hat}} Calamity is a main character in Fallout: Equestria. History Calamity is a pegasus stallion and former officer in the Grand Pegasus Enclave. An elite markspony who almost never misses a shot, Calamity wears a custom made Battle-Saddle with two rifles planted under each of his wings. Prior to joining with Littlepip, Calamity lived in Rainbow Dash's shack, roughly a half hour's flight from New Appleloosa. Traits Personality Calamity is an extremely loyal pony with a vast knowledge of life in the wasteland. He left his family and the Enclave when he discovered that the wasteland was not the desolate, savage land that he was raised to believe, but still the Enclave refused to emerge from isolation to help them. Appearance Calamity has a rust-colored coat and always wears a black Desparado hat. His cutie mark has been replaced with a magical brand of a storm cloud and a lightning bolt, symbolizing that he is a Dashite. He talks with a Dixie accent. Skills Calamity does not possess the nickname 'Deadshot' without good reason, as he has been an exceptional shot and has been ever since he first grabbed hold of a weapon. His aim is unsurpassed, and he is skilled in the use of both small guns and energy weapons, either type usually mounted on both sides of his battle saddle. He possesses a great knowledge of weapons, and is able to repair both old weaponry and assorted machinery. In addition, he has a scary amount of knowledge on the subject of sewing. When needed, he is quite capable of stealth (which is especially easy for pegasi, since their wings flapping make no apparent noise). He is also trained in the use of power armor, and possesses a personal Enclave Power Armor, equipped with quad Novasurge Rifles, which he wears only in dire situations. Relationships Littlepip - Calamity can be seen as the Right-Hand man for Littlepip being with her since he first shot her with 4 bullets and almost killed her. Feeling remorse for his actions, he continues to travel with her and offers support when times get tough, both in and out of combat. They are very close to each other, and his faith in her as a leader and a friend is nothing short of unshakeable. Velvet Remedy - When Littlepip and he were reunited with Velet Remedy, Calamity assumed the two were in a relationship, but as the chapters progressed, Calamity and Velvet started to grow on each other, and in turn formed a healthy relationship. SteelHooves -Likes him and helps him as a friend. Xenith -Immediatley took to Xenith, regardless of the fact that she is a Zebra. Littlepip's trust was all he needed to be convinced. Connection to ''Fallout ''universe Calamity seems to be based off of Arcade Gannon, from New Vegas. Both have (wanting to be forgotten) connections to the Enclave, and both have suits of Enclave power armor stored somewhere. Calamity also got his name from when he gave his mother a heart-attack from birth complications while he was being born. This mirrors the Lone Wanderer's own mother's death, dying while giving birth to her child. Finally, his father is copied off of Sargeant Dornan from Fallout 2. Both are known for giving ''extremely ''loud rants at their soldiers, and Calamity, his own son, is no exception. Gallery 1306097912.catsbymoo applecart-season.png 12569 - Fallout original character.png equestrian_wasteland_by_idess-d3ins9f.jpg|The group Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Dashite